


Make Me Everything You Want

by tinybabydeer



Series: I Breathe Easily In Your Arms [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, D/s, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink, the Peru incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybabydeer/pseuds/tinybabydeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Liam." Louis' voice cut through his thoughts, and his eyes focused back into Lou's. Louis took a deep steadying breath, and put his hands on Liam's where they rested on his shoulders. He wordlessly pushed at them, maintaining eye contact until Liam felt his hands loosen and slide up towards Louis' neck. He didn't register the shift, brow furrowing as he searched Louis' eyes, until Lou gently squeezed Liam's hands against his own neck, eyes intense and full of purpose.</p><p>Oh. <i>Oh.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Everything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written! It's unbetaed and under-edited, be gentle with me. It is reaction fic to the weed video, obviously (no drug mention).
> 
> Choking is minor, but I've tagged it to be safe. Also, the under-negotiation of kink could probably be debated, but again, to be safe.
> 
> Title is from Papi Pacify by FKA Twigs.
> 
> Love ya, enjoy~

.......

There were meetings. That was an understatement, for a day or two it seemed like there was nothing BUT meetings. After management received the email from The Sun all but crowing about the video and shrewdly asking to be paid off in exchange for not running the story (which, naturally, was utter crock and they all knew it), it was a bit like in the movies when a bomb goes off and everyone's running around yelling, but all you hear is a ringing in your ears.

It was going to be okay. It was. But those first few days sure didn't feel like it.

There were a lot of closed-door emergency talks, more than one you could hear the yelling through the door. The ones with everyone were the worst, silently listening to the unrecognizable disappointed men in suits (from The Label) and staring shamefaced at the table in front of them. Zayn and Louis, to their credit, had the decency to look properly mortified, bone-pale and watery eyed.

Liam caught himself staring at Louis, and despite as disheveled and weary as he was, he couldn't stop the hot anger rising in him like bile. The longer the meeting went, the more his mind spun around crazy, unfamiliar bitter thoughts. Sure, Zayn was there too and his was the face getting slapped on every tabloid, but it was Louis whose idea it was to film the whole debacle. Louis who must have sent it to someone whose bad side he was on, the bright spark.

He knew, deep down, he was being unreasonable, but his thoughts were feverish with irritation. When the day blessedly came to a close and Paul sent them off to the hotel with a wry pat on the shoulders, Liam was practically vibrating. The bus ride was dead silent, not a word was spoken. Even Niall, usually reliable to lighten the mood, looked exhausted and beaten down, rubbing at his eyes with his fingertips. Everyone looked tired, the polar opposite of how Liam felt. He was electrified, body coiled up like a spring that he couldn't get to relax. 

He would get to the hotel gym and run until he collapsed. That was the plan. It was going to be fine.

The boys split off as they arrived at the hotel, Niall and Harry making a beeline for the hotel bar, and Zayn disappearing who knows where, leaving Liam and Louis to ride the lift to their floor alone.

Louis punched the fourth floor button with slightly more force than necessary and the doors slid shut, closing the waves of tension rolling off both of them inside.

The lift slowly rose, and Liam sighed quietly as his eyes slid shut. A beat later, he heard a snort from his left. His eyes snapped open and he looked toward Louis in confusion only to see him smirking.

There wasn't any doubt, that was the catty Tomlinson look that they'd all come to know. It didn't quite reach his eyes, but he was... Smiling.

"Something funny, Tommo?" Liam said flatly, unable to keep the incredulity out of his voice. Louis paused a moment, rolling his head to meet Liam's gaze.

"Everything's funny, Payno, it's a big joke." He drawled, rolling his eyes. He stared at Liam's dumbstruck face and snorted again. "What does it matter, anyway."

The lift _ding_ -ed pleasantly as they arrived on the fourth floor. Louis smirked again, eyes flat and giving nothing away, and turned, leisurely sauntering down the hall to his door.

Liam felt like he'd had ice dumped over him. He blinked after Louis' form, trying to make sense of the white noise filling his head, and before he could come to his right mind, he was storming down the hall after Louis. He'd gotten a head start but Liam's strides closed the distance in almost no time, just as Louis had swiped his key card and opened the door.

Liam's hand came up and slammed the door open all the way, crowding Louis into the room. He was met with a yelp of genuine surprise as Louis flailed and struggled to regain his footing to turn to face him. "Liam, what-"

"'A joke?!" Liam bellowed, hands balled up into fists he didn't know he'd made. Louis flinched and stepped back, eyes wide and unguarded just for a moment. "'What does it matter'? Louis, for Christ's sake, are you even listening to yourself?!"

Louis' eyes searched Liam's, brow furrowed and hackles raising in retaliation. Liam should know better, yelling at Louis when he was acting badly was like throwing petrol on a fire. He never raised his voice like this, not at one of the boys, but something was wrong. Louis, even at his most bratty, would never talk like this.

"Fuck you, Liam, what do you fucking know?" Louis spat, a snarl curling his lip. "Daddy Direction, disappointed in his shitty kids once again. Sorry I am fucking up your big plans, Payno, I'll be more careful next time."

Liam threw his hands up, barking a humorless laugh. "Are you fucking kidding me, Lou? It's not about me, it's about the band, it's about the future and our reputation and-"

A sharp shove sent Liam back a step. He stared at Louis in disbelief. Louis' face flushed with a chaotic mix of rage and... humiliation? His eyes narrowed venomously. "Fuck off, you prick, you sound just like all those wankers in suits. All you care about is our fucking image, you don't give a _damn_ -" voice cracking, he punctuated the word with another hard shove and that was when something snapped.

Liam's hand came up fast, snagging Louis' right wrist and in one sharp move spinning him around and pinning him hard against the wall with a slightly shocking _whumph_.

Louis gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, too stunned to fight back as Liam got a his free hand firmly on the back of his neck, pressing him against the wall. Liam breathing quickened, and he squeezed his hold on Louis experimentally.

The added pressure seemed to wake Louis from his daze and he immediately tensed, growling. "Fuck you, Liam, get the fuck off me!" He shrieked, slightly choked from the way his head was twisted to the side against the unforgiving hotel wall. The hand Liam wasn't pressing into the small of his back lashed around, desperately trying to make contact.

Liam dodged the blow easily and used his leverage to pull back on Louis very slightly and shoving him back against the wall. Louis yelped and stilled, panting like a trapped cat.

Liam leaned closer, crowding Louis against the wall with his weight. "Listen, we're not going to have any of this right now, alright?" Liam said, voice low and sounding a lot calmer than he felt. He punctuated his words by giving Louis a small shake and a squeeze on the back of the neck. Louis groaned, sounding strained as he suddenly went limp in Liam's hands, no longer fighting back at all. The only sounds in the room were their labored breathing, which echoed in the suddenly dead still air.

Seconds passed, or minutes, it was impossible to tell. Liam's mind was racing, fighting with himself. He had no excuse and no way out of explaining this hold he had on Louis. He suspected Louis needed this, something to ground him, and he doubted his instinct was wrong, but to do it without talking to Louis, in the heat of the argument no less, that was crossing a line. His heart pounded uncomfortably. _Shit shit shit_.

Louis, to his credit, had remained completely silent and still. Liam couldn't tell yet if that was good or bad. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"Louis." He murmured, voice breaking the stillness. "I've got you. I'm going to let you up now." Louis didn't respond, Liam thought his eyes might even be closed. He had a fleeting, mad thought that Louis might have fallen asleep with the way his body and breathing was so lax.

Liam slowly relaxed the pressure, first on Louis' neck and then his arm. As Louis' body began to fall from the wall, Liam wrapped his arms more securely around his smaller frame, gently catching him as he slumped.

Louis looked dazed, blinking sluggishly like he was coming out of a trance. Liam held him to his chest, wheeling them both awkwardly to the bed and sitting on it with a _whoomph_. Louis made a small noise in the back of his throat and coughed, coming back to his senses a bit. Liam shhh'ed him, rocking him slightly.

"What the fuck was that?" Louis said finally, sounding choked and distressingly on the verge of tears. Liam's heart dropped, but he didn't let him go just yet.

"Louis-" Liam started, but wasn't sure what to say next. He started to loosen his embrace, intending to let Louis stand up and scream at him and demand he get out of his room, but suddenly Louis' hands were on his, holding him there. "Please don't-" Louis choked, voice thick with tears. "Please just stay like this for a minute."

Liam immediately stilled, eyes wide. He couldn't see Louis' face well from where they were wrapped up in each other, back to front, but he suddenly desperately wished he could. He needed to see Louis' eyes, he needed to know if he was right.

"Louis," he began carefully. "Mate, please talk to me. What is going on?"

Louis said nothing for a long minute, sniffling quietly. Instead of answering Liam's question, he asked in a small voice, "What was that? Why did you just-? I didn't mean-" Liam shushed him gently as his voice cracked again.

"Mate, it's okay, you did so well, you were so good." Louis took a deep breath, and Liam noted the incremental relaxing of his shoulders at the praise. This was good. This was promising. "Have you ever, done something like that? Had someone do something like that to you?" He asked gently. Louis' head shook an almost imperceptible 'no'. "Did you, er, like how it felt?" _Probably the wrong choice of words if we're going to ease into this, Payno, but nice try,_ he thought to himself sourly.

But if he wasn't seeing things and that was in fact a blush creeping up Louis' neck, maybe not as wrong as he thought. He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling quite warm.

"I'm sorry, Lou, I should have... Talked to you or asked you before I just went and-" he squeezed his arms around Louis briefly with an added 'whoomph' for emphasis. Louis made a small noise, causing Liam to blush more hotly. "Um, it's kind of. A thing. A... dom thing."

Louis did stiffen then, and Liam could practically hear his brow furrowing. "It was a _sex_ thing?" Louis said, voice raising as he began to squirm and try to stand.

"No no no no no, it's not- it's not just a sex thing! It's not a sex thing unless you want it to be a sex thing!" Liam said quickly, immediately kicking himself and wishing he had done just about anything other than say 'sex thing' three times in a row.

However, Louis had gone very very still. A beat passed, and Liam felt as though something was beginning to dawn on him. He turned his head, realizing suddenly how close his face was to Louis' and trying to meet his eyes. "Unless you... Want it to be a sex thing?" He repeated, voice very carefully level.

Louis did stand then, breaking free from his arms and leaving Liam staring after him, eyes wide. Louis stood facing him, arms crossed and shoulders tense. He wasn't meeting his eyes, but Louis' gaze was bright and clear, and he looked more like himself than he had all day.

"It felt like my head was clear," he said abruptly. "Like all the bullshit was gone." He waved his hand around his head to emphasize his point, like he was clearing cobwebs away. "What does that mean? Am I some sex freak on top of everything, like a pervert or a paedo or-" Liam stood and closed the distance between them, cutting him off with more shushing and grasping his shoulders firmly. Louis blinked and he seemed to sink into his touch completely on muscle memory, but Liam forced himself not to think about that too hard right now.

"Louis, you aren't a freak, and if you're a pervert then clearly I'm a hundred times worse." Liam said quickly, forcing Louis to look him in the eye. "And you aren't a bloody paedo, you aren't that much older than me, Jesus."

He earned a short laugh out of that and he was happy to see Louis finally smiling, if only for a moment. Louis met his gaze, searching and unreadable. Liam flushed again, and cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly. At least he wasn't screaming bloody murder and running for the door. Louis seemed calmer now, maybe a little more grounded, they could leave it at this and move on with their lives. This wasn't exactly how he'd imagined he'd bring up the more clandestine details of his sex life, but then again, he wasn't ready to admit how he had imagined he would.

"Liam." Louis' voice cut through his thoughts, and his eyes focused back into Lou's. Louis took a deep steadying breath, and put his hands on Liam's where they rested on his shoulders. He wordlessly pushed at them, maintaining eye contact until Liam felt his hands loosen and slide up towards Louis' neck. He didn't register the shift, brow furrowing as he searched Louis' eyes, until Lou gently squeezed Liam's hands against his own neck, eyes intense and full of purpose.

Oh. _Oh._

"Can you," Louis said, slightly breathless and flushing, brows knit together, "Can you-"

"Louis." Liam said firmly, eyes flicking back and forth between Louis', catching onto his intent. "Louis, I need to hear you say it. Are you sure about this? Do you know what you're asking?"

Louis nodded, hands tightening on Liam's as he all but panted "Please, Liam, please, I need it, I need you to do that again-" and crashed his mouth against his.

After all the tension and build up, the kiss wasn't so much a surprise as a relief, and was hardly so much a kiss as a desperate, hungry searching for contact. Liam's hands ran up the sides of Louis' neck, raking through the silky hair at the base of his skull and gripping it hard. Louis hissed into Liam's mouth, eyes sliding closed and his body jerking against the feeling, bucking into Liam's body.

Liam's hands fisted in Louis hair and yanked his head back, exposing his throat and forcing another gasp out of his mouth. Liam buried his face against the column of his throat and nipped at the line of his jugular, sucking hot purpling marks into the thin skin. Louis whined, unable to stop himself, and dragged his nails across Liam's back.

In a flash, Liam's hands were on his wrists, grabbing his arms and holding them away from his body. Louis whimpered, hands working uselessly and trying to make contact again. Liam held firm, squeezing Louis captive wrists to get Louis' attention. "No touching unless I tell you to. Got it?" He said, voice barely a murmur and pitched lower than usual. Louis held his gaze, flushing prettily and nodding. Liam squeezed harder, drawing a surprised gasp from Louis as his head snapped up, eyes wide from the dull ache that was starting to radiate down his arms.

"When I ask you a question, you'll answer me and address me by my name. Are we clear?" Liam said, eyes boring into Louis' slightly watery blue ones. "You're going to listen to me and do what I ask of you, and if you're good, you'll be rewarded." Liam's voice got slightly softer and more earnest. "If you want to stop, tell me to stop. Okay?" Louis started to nod, swallowing anxiously, but then remembered. "Yes, Liam." He whispered, voice wavering slightly.

The tension in the room was palpable, but not at all like it had been in the elevator. It was cool in the carefully air conditioned room, but beads of sweat were already forming on the both of them.

Liam smiled then, genuinely, and let go of Louis' wrists, bringing his hands down to cup the shorter boy's face. "Good boy." He murmured, his eyes hooded and warm, pupils blown and almost eclipsing his irises. Louis exhaled shakily, eyes sliding shut at the praise, like it was a physical relief to hear it. He felt Liam pull away and his eyes opened again to see him stepping away and looking at him with consideration. He almost protested, wanting to prolong the embrace, but caught himself at the last second and held steady, taking calming breaths and maintaining eye contact.

"Undress." Liam said simply from his spot three feet away. Louis stared at him for a moment, not quite registering the command. Liam waited a beat expectantly. "Louis. Do I have to tell you again?" He added sharply.

"N-no, Liam." Louis startled out of his daze and into motion. He blushed hotly as he stripped himself out of his T-shirt. It was nothing new, the boys were shameless in front of each other, but this context was something... different. He tossed the shirt aside and set to work on his flies before Liam interrupted again. "Be tidy. Don't throw that on the ground."

Louis turned without a second thought, picking the discarded shirt from off the ground and neatly folding it, hands shaking slightly, before placing it on the bureau. He resumed taking off his jeans, blushing deeper and steadfastly ignoring his growing erection that was beginning to strain against his boxer briefs. He folded his jeans and placed them aside before turning back to Liam, who had been stoically watching him the whole time.

Liam's eyes flickered down to Louis' briefs, and he gestured to them with his chin. "Those too." Louis swallowed and blinked, and hooked his thumbs in the waistband, pausing only a millisecond before pulling them down all the way and stepping out of them. He set them with his pile of clothes and turned once more to Liam, who was eyeing him with enough scrutiny to make him squirm.

Liam stared at Louis as he shivered slightly (whether it was from the cool air or anticipation was hard to tell). He finally stepped to the side and gestured to the bed behind him. "Come to the bed, Louis."

Louis stepped forward automatically, crossing the short distance to the side of the bed and stared at Liam with wide, doe-like eyes. Liam circled around him, letting his left hand drag across Louis' lower back. Louis' eyelids dipped at the touch, wanting desperately to lean into it but forcing himself to remain still all the same. "Forward." Liam said simply, pressing the hand against Louis' back until he got the picture and bent at the waist, forced to prop himself up on his hands on the silky hotel duvet.

Louis' breath quickened. He was bent at a 90 degree angle over the bed, staring down and trying not to think about how exposed he was like this, ass in the air in front of Liam who was still fully clothed. Liam's thumb was drawing circles in the dimples at the base of Louis' spine, surprisingly gentle.

"You've been bad, Louis." He said, voice low and almost sympathetic. Louis swallowed again, and said nothing as Liam continued to rub along his back, fingers digging slightly into the meat on his hips. "You've been acting badly, haven't you?"

Louis panted slightly. "Yes, yes I have-" he managed before Liam's hand came down in a sharp crack against the cheek of his ass. Louis couldn't contain his choked, surprised cry and his elbows almost buckled beneath him.

"'Yes', what?" Liam said, as evenly as he had a moment before. Louis whimpered, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to collect himself. "Yes, Liam." He said, gritting his teeth as another blow hit exactly where the first one had landed. He could feel the heat beginning to radiate off his skin, pain sparkling up his back and he desperately tried to contain his breathless whines.

Another slap, this time coming from the other side just as hard and just as painful as the first. Liam left his hand there then, gripping the reddened skin and watching as his fingertips dug into the firm flesh of Louis' ass. Louis whimpered, fingers desperately scrabbling at the blanket beneath them. Louis knees were on the verge of collapse from the strain of standing still as Liam's hands gripped his hips, snaking around to rest on his pelvis as he bent himself over the smaller boy's frame, kissing gently down his spine, licking at the gathering sweat.

"That's a good pet," he murmured into his skin, watching a shiver run through Louis' back. Liam's hands reached Lou's dick, one wrapping gently around the base and the other sliding up his length. He was painfully hard, throbbing and leaking precum that beaded on the lip of his foreskin. Louis sobbed at the contact, hips bucking unconsciously into the firm heat of Liam's hands, which was exactly when Liam pulled off and away from him.

He couldn't help it, Louis' head whipped to the side, Liam's name on his tongue, about to protest against the lack of contact, when suddenly, Liam was there again, silencing him with a kiss deep into Louis' open mouth. Liam's arm was around Lou's shoulders, hand resting against the exposed column of his throat as they kissed, more hotly and desperately than before. He pulled away, giving Louis' throat a gentle squeeze as Louis whimpered again, eyes shut tight and mouth open and panting.

"You're being very good, Louis." Liam said, standing again. Louis remained bent over the bed, the stinging throb of his ass becoming more obvious as he was no longer distracted, but he whispered a thank you all the same. Liam nodded, and extended his hands. "Come here, love."

Louis stood with some difficulty, wincing but obediently taking Liam's hands as he was pulled back toward the edge of the bed, where Liam had sat. "On your knees." Liam murmured, staring intensely into Louis' eyes. Louis lost his breath for a moment, but carefully sunk to the floor, bracketed by Liam's open legs. The carpeted floor was more forgiving than he expected, and he gazed back at Liam patiently, ignoring the gentle sting of the spanked skin.

Liam reached out, cupping Louis' face and staring at him fondly. Louis couldn't help but sink into his touch, eyes sliding shut as he almost imperceptibly sighed. Liam's thumb ran along his cheekbone to his mouth, dragging along the plush fullness of his lower lip before sinking into the hot wetness within. Louis moaned around the finger, tongue dragging against it as his lips hungrily wrapped around the base. Liam couldn't help a hissing exhale, watching intently at Louis working his mouth around the digit.

He let his forefinger slide up from where it was cupping Louis' chin and let it sink in alongside his thumb, followed quickly by the middle as well. Louis moaned, eyes shut tight as he swallowed reflexively around Liam's fingers, chasing the lingering saltiness of his sweat with his tongue. Liam pressed his fingers deeper, watching as Lou's breath hitched and adjusted to the weight bearing down against his tongue. "So good for me, Louis," Liam said, transfixed by the bobbing of his Adam's apple. "Look how good you're being."

Louis moaned for real then, hips twitching forward subconsciously. His dick remained untouched. Louis' hands were gripping his thighs hard enough to bruise, thereby leaving his aching cock to continue to leak precum, smearing against his belly as he leaned forward. Liam hadn't even told him not to touch himself, but he was perfectly still regardless, Liam mused. God.

Liam finally slid his fingers out of the slick heat of Louis' mouth, who whimpered pathetically at the loss of touch. Liam dragged the spit-slicked digits down his chin and lifted it, forcing Louis to open his glazed eyes and meet his gaze.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth now, Louis," said Liam matter-of-factly, his bluntness slightly undermined by how breathless he was. Louis whimpered desperately, barely able to get the words out. "Yes, Liam, please-"

Liam chuckled slightly, undoing his belt and sliding his jeans and pants just low enough to pull out his aching cock, bobbing free and painfully hard. "Well, if you're going to ask so nicely," he murmured, raking his fingers through Louis' hair and pulling him forward.

Louis all but dove onto Liam's cock, sucking the head into his eager mouth as he slid down the length, keeping his hands where they lay on his thighs. Liam could barely contain his choked groan as Louis bobbed his head, taking more and more of him with each stroke.

His other hand came up to fist into Louis' hair, nudging him slightly until Louis was following the pace he set. Wrapping his fingers around the back of Lou's head and fucking deeper into his mouth, he moaned as he felt Louis choke once, twice, and then relax all at once, taking his cock as far as it would go down his slick throat.

Louis' eyes were closed as he choked slightly, breathing hard through his nose and unconsciously bucking his hips with each slide of Liam's dick down his throat. It was almost too much to look at. Liam's eyes fluttered shut, feeling his balls tighten and a familiar pooling heat in the base of his spine.

"Louis, touch yourself, touch yourself now, I'm about to-" he gasped, watching as Louis' hand flew to his neglected dick, sobbing around the cock in his mouth as he frantically jerked himself off with only his slick precome as lube. Louis cried out around Liam's dick, beginning to come as Liam's eyes rolled back in his head and he fucked hard into Louis' mouth once, twice, three times more before coming hard in spurts down his throat.

Liam was gasping for air as he came down from his orgasm, hands belatedly untangling from Louis' hair as he let his still mostly hard cock slip from his lips. Louis' eyes were closed, and he was making wet, choking little " _uh- uh- uh-_ " sounds with each panting breath. His face was still flushed red, tracked with drying tears and errant smears of come, and he had never looked more beautiful to Liam in the entire time he'd known him.

Liam groaned and straightened with difficulty, gathering Louis' sticky form in his arms. "Come here," he murmured, pulling him up onto the bed and sliding them both up to the pillows. He cradled Lou in his arms, ignoring the come drying on his shirt and securing him as they both came back down to earth. Louis' breath finally started evening out as he curled up into Liam's arms. "You alright, mate?" Liam hummed, pressing a kiss onto the crown of Louis' head. Louis nodded, coughing and making a grumbling noise of assent. "Yes, Liam." he corrected himself, drawing a huffing laugh from Liam. 

"You don't have to respond like that anymore, love, you're good. You were so, so perfect Louis." he said quietly, hugging him closer and relishing Louis' happy sigh.

After a moment, Louis' opened his eyes and looked up at Liam. "I'm sorry," he whispered, wobbly with emotion.

"For what, love?" Liam replied, kissing away a salty tear from the apple of his cheek. "For being a horrible brat, for the video, for-" Louis started, voicing raising slightly before Liam gently shushed him again.

"Louis, it's alright. We'll figure it out." Liam said, ducking his head to meet Louis' reluctant eyes. "You're okay, babe." He kissed him on the mouth then, tender and sweet and Louis kissed him back hard, sniffling slightly all the while. Liam's head was reeling, he was sticky and covered in come, but right now, everything else seemed fuzzy and unimportant. Louis was tucked into his arms, warm and still and relaxed for the first time in days. Liam had been able to give him that, and nothing felt better. They could debrief after a quick nap. Just a short one. ........


End file.
